SmoshGames Vacation (My first story)
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: When Lasercorn gets a scratch ticket on his birthday he wins a trip to Hawaii! That probably sounds like a good thing but the plane crashes and the smoshgames crew is stranded on an island, and they think they're alone. Rated T for Marishire, Language and Voilence. This was my first story so shut up XD
1. The Ticket

You all know smosh right? And smoshgames too? Good. Oh, you'll need their names if you don't know them. Josh is Jovenshire, Matt is Sohinki and David is lasercorn, carry on.

It was a normal Wednesday at smoshgames and Josh had bought David a scratch ticket for his birthday, Josh then started to do a vlog, Matt was playing Dota 2 (as usual) and David paused Far Cry 3 to use his ticket. As Josh was filming his vlog he stopped talking about King of The Nerds when he heard a loud scream from David saying "Oh my god I'M GOING TO HAWAII!"

*5 DAYS LATER*

"I am on a plane...I am going to be safe" Thought Anthony as he and his friends were off to Hawaii. He was having a panic attack, he never mentioned when he was. But he was. They were sitting in rows of 6, 3 on each side. From right to left it went ' Josh,Mari,Anthony,'hallway',Ian,David,Matt'. As they were flying an elderly couple asked Mari and Josh if the 'lovley couple' would switch spots with them. Mari and Josh, not being a couple made sort of a weird face, looking at each other, and after a short moment of silence Mari said "Sure". As Josh and Mari went a row back, they discovered why the couple wanted to switch seats. A family of 3 was behind them, a single mother and 2 kids who looked like they were maybe 8. They tried to zone the kicking of the kids out but Josh got annoyed. He turned around and asked the mother to control her kids. The mother's older looking kid said "Are you from smosh?!" Josh replied yes and the girl covered her mouth as if she were about to scream. She asked thousands of questions and Josh answered them before the flight attendant came to Josh and told him to turn around.

As their flight went on, the pilot made a few stops, they were the last stop. Eventually they were the only ones on the plane and the next stop was Hawaii. The pilot announced slight upbringing of wind, and they would be delayed. As Ian noticed no one else was on the plane, he started to film a "Ian is bored" episode.

"HEY ANTHONY DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Why no I don't Ian! What time_ is_ it?"

"Planetime with smosh."

"Planetime with smosh?"

"Planetime with smosh...games."

Ian stood up and started to film Mari sleeping on Josh's shoulder and Josh sleeping against the window. He was snickering. A few hours later, way after they were SUPPOSED to land. The pilot came out of his room and said "I'm sorry but there's going to be- OH MY GOD...You're...You're SMOSH!" the guys assumed that it was on auto pilot or something. The pilot got caught up with meeting his idols he forgot to put autopilot on! They didn't feel the plane doing anything but then the oxygen masks came down, the pilot, not wanting to leave smosh said "They always do that..."

Soon after though, The plane twisted one way, fell the other way. There was nothing they could do. Mari and Josh both hit their heads against 1: Josh's shoulder, and 2: The hard, double glass window. They didn't know what was going on. Red lights were flashing, oxygen masks were flying, and soon, they wouldn't be. They were falling hard and fast. Josh stood up but then soon fell down back in his seat. Matt stared out his window and said "GET OUT OF THE PLANE OR WE WILL ALL DROWN!" They were over an ocean, they had to at least try to get out or they would drown, water pressure beating their strength. The pilot opened the door and got sucked out. They hit water, hard. They all managed to get out. The plane burst into flames as the surface of the water filled with fire. Mari could not swim, not at all, David swam over to her in the freezing water, and dragged her over to a floating peice of plane, they all grabbed onto the side of the plane in the water. They climbed on. Ian had what looked like a broken wrist. They stayed on the floating peice of metal for hours. Soon they all got too tired to stay awake. Their only option was to sleep. Soon, when they woke up. They found themselves on the shore of a beach.

*End of part 1*

If this gets popular or if some people like it I will submit part 2. :)


	2. Strange Creature

So you remember part 1 right? If you don't what you missed is Lasercorn won a trip for 6 to Hawaii and then they crashed and swam to the shore of an island. Read on.

Josh woke up with his face in the sand. His forehead was bleeding and he doesn't know for how long but, he felt dizzy. He tried to stand up but he was too dizzy to stay standing without falling _hard_ back down. He decided to wait for someone else to wake up. But he couldn't. He couldn't wait. He needed someone _now_. He heard someone, or something in the bushes. He turned to look, but he was too dizzy, and he lost his glasses in the ocean. He stared at the bushes but he couldn't quite focus on them. The pain in his forehead from the glass on the plane window was too strong. He layed back down on his back. He was afraid he would run out of blood in his entire body if someone didn't wake up soon. He started to wonder if anyone knew they crashed. If anyone knew they were still alive. If anyone knew it was them. He heard coughing from someone. He didn't know who. He was too dizzy to look. He eventually got the strength to roll over and look at the clump of his friends at the shore. It was Matt... Or maybe David... Or ian. He wasn't sure without his glasses. He tried to make out the coughing but he couldn't. He was just exited someone else was awake.

"J...Josh?"

It was Anthony? Thought Josh.

"Uh..Yeah?" He replied.

"You have a big cut on your forehead..."

"I know."

Anthony continued coughing... Josh wasn't sure but he thought he was coughing up blood.

"Is anyone else alive?" asked Anthony

"I don't know... We can hope." answered Josh

It was hours later... Not exactly, but it felt that way. There was nothing to do exept watch eachother bleed and cough and be in terrible conditions. Josh wondered if he would watch his friends die today. Or if he would die. He was sure he would die at the moment. He was sure Anthony was going to die. He was sure the others were dead. He was sure that if they lived, it wouldn't be long. But just as those exact thoughts crossed Josh's mind, Mari started moving.

"Are you okay?" asked Josh to Mari

"I think so.." said Mari trying to stand up.

"Oh my.." said Mari looking at Josh's cut.

She crouched down beside Josh. She wondered how long he was like this. She looked around for something for the cut. She stared into Josh's deep brown eyes. She started to think about death and blood and how real life is no where near what video games make death like. Killing and watching people be killed, expecially when it's something you could of helped with. She stood up very quickly and ran further into the bush. She ran back out, as if scared of what she saw, she was running backwards like she was watching what she was running from, and tripped over a rock and fell backwards. Josh giggled and soon after asked if she was alright.

"I saw... People.. Not _normal_ people... I saw.. I don't know what I saw but I don't want to see it again." She said as if she were about to cry.

"It's okay." Reassured Josh.

"NO IT'S NOT. We are stuck on an island." Said Mari, now crying.

Anthony, getting the strength to now stand, came over to mari and crouched down next to her.

"We can escape this island, we will be rescued." Said Anthony

"How do you know?" Said Mari, wiping her eyes.

"We can pray and hope that we don't get killed by slenderman." Said Josh.

Mari giggled and Anthony smiled, catching on.

"And we can hope that the rake doesn't live here." Said Anthony

Mari and Josh laughed. They continued making fun of monsters and ghosts and such and they started to forgot about death and struggles. They were having fun. Josh forgot about his head and sat up. He was still dizzy, but he zoned it out. They were laughing so hard they must of woken up Matt and David because they came over there soon after. They started to wonder about Ian an hour later. Matt,David and Anthony went over to Ian, leaving Mari and Josh on the beach together alone. Mari noticed Josh stopped bleeding. Mari moved Josh's hair out of his wound and looked in his eyes.

"Do you honestly think we will be rescued?" Asked Mari

Josh sighed.

"I knew it. You just tried to make me feel better.." Said Mari.

"I never said anything!" Laughed Josh

They laughed for a while. Anthony came back with Matt and David. Anthony confirmed that they think Ian had a pulse and he's just knocked out.

"Oooh is Marishire a thing now?" Said Matt in a playful voice.

"Shut up" Said Mari and Josh at the same time.

"They're even in sync!" Said David.

They all laughed. They heard something in the bush, they thought it might be what Mari saw before, it was what they thought was an animal, they all turned and looked at it, the thing stood there and stared at Mari, she backed up, now on the other side of Josh.

"What the FUCK is that thing?" Said David in a worried voice

"I think it's a human" Said Anthony

"That's not a fucking human, look at it!" Said Mari

"Holy shit is that what you saw, Mari?" asked Josh as polite as he could.

"I..I think.." Said Mari, now hugging, and hiding behind Josh. Josh wondered if it would go away. He was scared. He didn't show it, but he was scared. Just then the creature changed its view to Ian. It suddenly ran towards Ian and picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"What the FUCK?!" Yelled David as they all watched the creature run away on all fours.

"We need to get Ian back before he gets killed or something!" Said Anthony, almost crying.

They were all scared that the creature would come back. None of them slept for days. They were going crazy. It was cold. Almost winter. No one had come to save them. They wondered if this island was even on a map. Josh had a scar on his forehead, Ian was still gone, Anthony was coughing blood, and Mari was getting panic attacks about the creature.

"We need to sleep, and find Ian" said David.

"What if that..._ Thing_ gets us" asks Mari.

"It's better to try and fail then to not try at all" Said Josh.

"I guess but... I'm not going... I'm too scared. Can someone stay with me, please?" Asked Mari.

"I can. I'm no use anyway, I can barley even see." Said Josh.

"Okay, I guess David, Matt and I will be back soon... Hopefully. Bye guys" said Anthony

Mari and Josh waved goodbye. Once again Marishire was left alone. This time they were truly alone though.

"Josh"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ian is okay?"

"I don't know, hopefully"

Mari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Josh

"Nothing, my boyfriend broke up with me a while before we went on the plane...Motherfucking plane..."

'Did she just hit on me?' Josh thought.

"It's okay" said Josh

Mari gazed into Josh's brown eyes. She brushed his hair with her hand. Josh looked into her eyes. Mari didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, she never did this with her old boyfriend. Josh sat up and was still looking in Mari's eyes. Mari leaned in and kissed Josh. Josh was supprised. He had no idea she felt anywhere near that way. He didn't hold back, but he didn't kiss back. He was confused. He continued staring into her eyes. He was shocked and happy at the same time. He said nothing.

"I'm sorry..." Said mari, embarrased.

Josh was still silent, he turned Mari's head toward his again and kissed her back. This time it was a real kiss. They kept kissing untill they remembered Anthony, David and Matt would be back any minute. They decided to keep their relationship a secret. They were not going to let them see them kissing.

*End of part 2*


	3. Village People

What you missed in part 2: Ian got kidnapped and Marishire made out. The epic story continues: (fail)

Josh and Mari were waiting on the beach for what seemed like forever.

"Are they okay? They've been there for a really long time.." Said Mari

"I don't kn-" Said Josh as he was cut off by a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Josh

"I don't care if I can't see, I need to see what happened"

Josh ran into the bush, but before he got TO the bush he descovered he had an even bigger cut all down his leg than he had on his forehead! That didn't stop him, he limped a little bit but he needed to find his friends. He peeked through plants and bushes. He found a small village. The village was full of normal looking people, not anything like the creature he saw before. He entered slowly. He didn't know what these people were like. Suddenly a huge man jumped on him and pinned him down on the ground and was talking fast in a language he didn't know! Mari came through the plants and bushes and saw Josh on the ground with the stranger on top of him holding a knife to his neck.

"STOP!" Mari screamed

The stranger looked up, got off of Josh and walked toward Mari. Mari stood silent. Josh didn't move. He was gratfull he didn't get killed. The stranger went to Mari and tried to kiss her. Mari backed away and yelped. The man looked angry. Mari ran to Josh, and many other men and woman came from the tents and bushes around them.

"What's happening?!" Asked Mari in a scared voice

"I don't know" Said Josh in the same tone

The strangers came and observed Josh and Mari. They rubbed hands all over their bodies, they seemed curious, as if they have completly different body parts. Josh started to wonder if they were even humans. They noticed none of them wore shirts, not even the girls. Josh and Mari felt awkward, and different. Josh was reminded of Middle school where he felt he never fit in. The human like creatures started to try to take off their clothes, they didn't resist because they knew they would be killed. When they discovered all of their cuts and bruises they then signaled for them to put their clothes back on. They did. One of the men then put a knife up to Mari's neck and asked her a question in a different language.

"WE SPEAK ENGLISH!" Yelled Josh pushing the man away

The man punched Josh and yelled something in the strange language, Josh and Mari started to run away, but they threw knifes at them, and spears. They all missed, but josh got a knife in the arm and Mari got one in the leg. Once they got away, they decided to never enter a strange place without seeing their friends first. They pulled the knifes out of their bodies.

"Fuck..." Said Mari as she pulled it out of her leg.

"At least you got it through clothes, and not on bare skin." Said Josh taking it out of the back of his arm.

They heard the scream again. This time it was someone else... Josh thought it was David

"I think they're torturing them... We should of never let them leave for Ian..." Said Mari

Mari started crying.

"Shh, shhhhh" Said Josh trying to comfort Mari, if there's anything Josh isn't good at, it's being with emotional girls. (King of the nerds refference)

Josh hugged Mari for a long time, but they heard another scream, louder this time, the screaming didn't stop. They kept screaming, they were dying, they were in trouble, if they didn't get there soon, it would be too late. Mari covered her ears and hugged Josh harder. Josh was afraid. He didn't know what he was afraid of, he was afraid though. Mari was crying and it was hard for him to focus.

"Stay here" said Josh as he limped closer to the never-stopping screams.

He stopped somewhat near Mari, and froze, They were way too close to them for Mari to be crying that loud.

"Mari can you be quieter, please" Josh said in a shakier voice.

Mari covered her mouth and tried to stop crying, she couldn't. You can't just stop crying by force. Mari got scared by why Josh said that and thought about the horrible reasons why he would need to sound that scared when he told her to be quieter. The screams were there again. Because of Josh's bad eyesight he didn't know who he saw. He saw dead bodies, he only hoped they were not his friends. He didn't see any of those villager people around so he went closer to the bodies, the faces were hard to see, but he knew they were not his friends. He felt bad for those poor people. Seeing how they were killed. He shed a single tear, he heard someone coming and limped back into the bushes with Mari.

"They're not dead" Said Josh.

"Really?" Said Mari, happier.

"Yes" smiled Josh.

Just then Mari screamed, Josh turned around and saw a villager guy, from before, with a rock, he hit them both in the head and knocked them both out, cold.

*End of part 3*


	4. The Room

Josh woke up, in a room. Mari, Anthony, Matt, David and Ian were also in the room.

"Where are we?" asked Josh

"I don't know. I was here the first time I woke up...Then you guys came..." Said Ian

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Anthony

"We went looking for you, and these people threw knifes at us and they were yelling things in different languages"

Mari rolled over in her sleep. She started mumbling.

"No... Stop... Stoooop..." Mari said in her sleep.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about" Said Matt

"Probably Josh and her making out" said David as he made kissing noises

Josh rolled his eyes. They all laughed. They started talking about how they got there but Anthony stayed quiet. He was looking around as if to see if anyone was there, like he knew someone was watching them or something. He was about to speak, he opened his mouth, but Ian cut him off.

"What happened to your head, dude?" Asked Ian to Josh

"Oh that, it's...It's nothing.." Replied Josh

"Well it sure_ LOOKS_ like something." Said Ian, demanding to find out what made the huge scar.

"It's better than when it was still bleeding" Said David

"I have one on my leg too" said Josh.

"I think they're from the glass that hit me when the plane crashed."

They heard a big bang, like a gun shot from outside. They jumped and Mari woke up.

"What was that!?" Asked Mari in a sleepy voice.

"I don't know" Said Josh

Mari sat up, holding her hand to her head. She made moaning sounds.

"Headache?" Said Matt

"Yes." Said Mari, falling over onto the floor in the fetus position

"Did Josh propose yet?" Asked Anthony

"Shut up!" Said Josh laughing

Mari, obviously not in the humor mood, just rolled over and said that they were not even dating so Josh proposing would not be possible. Josh giggled.

"Oh great now he's thinking about it" Said Ian

Josh just rolled his eyes and messed up his hair. They have not eaten in days, they have had little water, and the only showers or baths they had were the water in which they crashed into. Just then, a metal door opened and a villager gave each of them a strange fruit. He then got a tray of water, that a dog or cat might drink from and set it on the floor. They all stared at the man. He then closed the door and locked it. They heard a conversation outside followed by some laughing.

"That's suspicious" Said Ian

"No _shit_" said Mari

They all laughed. Josh stared at the fruit. Considering eating it.

"Is it safe?" Asked Josh

"I don't know... Someone take a bite" Said Matt

"I'm hungry as fuck so I don't even care anymore" said Anthony, devouring the strange food.

Once again the gunshot sound played. They all jumped again. The man came in once more, he had a gun this time. He put it to Ian's head, the only person who didn't eat the strange fruit.

"Eat the fucking fruit" Said Matt in a serious tone

"It's discusting!" Exclaimed Ian

"EAT THE FUCKING FRUIT!" Yelled Anthony, in tears

Ian tensed, but he took a bite of the fruit. The man took the gun slowly away from Ian's bowl haircut. He closed the door. They knew they were being watched, observed... Like a zoo, but they were the animals, in a shared cage, little water, and little food. Once in a while the man would come back and make them do something embarassing, like a hidden camera show. They started whispering a plan, thinking there were microphones everywhere. Even though they spoke another language, they feared the villagers would still get suspicious.

"We need someone strong to knock out the guy who comes in" Whispered Ian

"Josh can" Said Mari

"No I can't, what about David, he dragged Mari around while he was swimming." Said Josh

"Fine, i'll try, but if I fail we will all die"

They waited, David by the door, but he never came, they waited hours. Days. Seemed like years. They were thirsty, hungry, tired, they needed him to come back, for the fruit, for the tray of water, for anything.

"Fuck..." Mumbled Josh, clutching his stomache in pain

Mari was crying, Ian was sleeping, Anthony and David were throwing up, and Matt was observing everyone, very disturbed.

"We can't live like this!" finally exclaimed Matt.

Matt got up and banged on the door as hard as he could, kicking and punching. He eventually heard someone. He stood in front of the door. The man came back, and in English he said;

"What the fuck do you want?"

That's when it hit them all, they were understanding what they all have been saying, what they were doing, how they lived.

"Can we have any fucking food? If you're gonna keep us in here at least give us fucking food and water!" Yelled Matt

Josh stared at the man.

"The fuck do you want, you're all my bitches! We _own_ you now, you are ours! You white people are expensive!"

"Give me the girl." said another man who came behind the first man.

"NO!" Yelled Josh.

"You can't have any of us! We are not your fucking toys!"

"Brave words for such a small man" Said the 2nd soilder.

The first soilder punched Josh in the face and he fell down _hard_ down next to Ian. Mari went over to Josh and felt his face, crying.

"Go away! You idiots! Don't you have _anything_ better to do in life than torture _us_!?" Yelled Mari in frustration

"Well, we do have _other_ people to torture you" said the first guy sarcasticly. Anthony looked at David and they both got up, at the same time and knocked out both of the villager people.

"Oh my god...What have I _done_.." said Anthony

"You did the right thing." said Josh, just waking up.

"We _NEED_ to leave, _now_, it's our chance." Said Mari

*End of part 4*


	5. The Escape

Oops I made a line ^ Because i'm _SO_ creative, I can't think of an ending so I let my friend write this one.

When we left off;

"We need to escape, now's our chance" Said Mari

They all ran out of the room, they were at the edge of the village, all they needed to do was run, and they did. They ran and ran. They ran untill they could no longer run, no, longer than that. They ran untill they were back on the beach, where they _knew_ they would not be captured again. They collapsed, barley breathing. They were all tired,hungry,thirsty. Some were even thinking about killing _each other_. They would _never_ kill each other. Even if they did kill each other, they were all raised in the city, getting everything they want, they wouldn't eat a dead person, a strange food, maybe, but not a dead body. They washed off the blood on their bodies in the ocean.

"Fucking pirates" Muttered Matt

"Why _us_" Said Mari

"At least they didn't kill us" Said Josh trying to lighten the mood

"I _wish_ they did, I_ feel_ like they did. On the inside." Said Ian

"I wish I never got him a scratch ticket. This is all _my_ fault. _My_ fault that we are almost starved and dehydrated to _death."_

_"_It's not your fault." Comforted Mari.

"Yes it is, and now everyone will know. When we come back, if we don't. _Everyone_ will find out, YouTube, the news, reporters, _everyone_" Said Josh

Everyone went silent.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're kind of a hero" Said David."

"How am _I_ a hero?" Said Josh, laughing at himself

"Well you saved Mari in that room, if you never told him we weren't pieces in his game Mari would probably be dead." Replied Anthony

Josh shrugged. A while later, around sunset, everyone exept Josh was sleeping. He had to think about how he was a _hero_. He knew he wasen't. He's not. He thought to himself, that if anything he's a villian. His friends are only trying to make him _feel_ better. He made himself tired about thinking about that, he thought about it even in his sleep, if he even slept. All he did was think, thinking about how he qualfies as a _hero_. He was thinking in his head about all the bad and good thinks he's done. He made a list in his head. Too bad he doesn't remember that list. He remembers nothing, he thought too much and now he can't think straight at all. Eventually he just slept, trying to clear his thoughts about being a hero or a villian.

Mari woke up a while before sunrise, she was scared and cold so she went to Josh.

"Josh..Joooosh" whispered Mari

"What..." Josh said in a sleepy voice, with bags under his eyes, he slept maybe a couple hours.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now" said Josh laughing

Mari giggled. Josh sat up and they realized they were in the same spot and position they were in when they first kissed.

"You have really pretty eyes" Said Josh

"Same to you, well, not pretty, you're a guy, well you have... Handsome eyes" Said Mari

Josh laughed. Mari leaned in and kissed Josh. He kissed her back this time, and they kept kissing, untill they heard movment in the sand, it was just Ian rolling over in his sleep. Josh kissed mari again, but now Mari was holding Josh's face, Josh had his hands in the sand, keeping himself sitting up. Mari leaned in closer and Josh fell into the sand, leaving his hands free. He put his hands on Mari's waist and continued kissing. Josh stopped kissing suddenly

"What's wrong?" said Mari

There was a long pause.

"Is this _right_?"

"What do you mean?" Said Mari, confused.

"Is it right, do you think that us doing this behind their backs is... _Right_?"

Mari moved to joshes side and they layed there next to eachother and thought about that question, if it was right. Mari was silent.

"I don't know, but what I_ do_ know, is you have handsome eyes." Said Mari, laughing

Josh laughed and accidentally woke up Anthony.

"The two lovebirds are having a good time watching the sunrise?" Said Anthony.

"Shut up" Said Mari, still laughing

Anthony got up and sat beside them as they watched the sunrise.

"Do you think anyone will come for us?" Asked Josh

Anthony sighed

"We have been here for _at least_ 2 weeks, they have got to have given up by now" Said Mari, sadly.

There was a pause.

"We can always hope. Hope and pray." said Anthony

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me if anyone comes.. Even though they won't." Said Josh

"Me too, I had a shitty sleep" Said Mari, laying next to Josh.

Even though Anthony mocks 'marishire' he still can't deny that they _are_ a cute couple. A while later they were all awake, nothing to do. Nothing to even live for, they decided to take a swim..In their underwear, because why not? If they're gonna die, it mine as well be in their underwear. As they were swimming, they noticed that they were all a _lot_ cleaner. They had no more blood, no more dirt, no more crap and filth on their faces and bodies, they were cleaner, their hair was a tangled mess though. They were beginning to think no one would ever come. Then they heard a sound, people, sounded like a boat, but they were in their underwear! You can't be rescued in your **_underwear_**! As they franticly tried to get dressed the people on the boat saw them on the beach and passed them.

"FUCK!" said Josh in anger

"We had a chance and we blew it." Said David.

They all started to get angry and upset but then they heard the sound again. Mari was the only one still in her underwear. Trying to get dressed franticly Mari tried to get her clothes on, The guys ran to the shore and yelled for help. The boat came back. They were over joyed, Mari came up to the rest of them and started crying tears of joy, she hugged Josh. The boat stopped and they pleaded them to save them. They told them the entire story. The man who rescued them was facinated, his name was Kevin.

"You kids are pretty impressive" Said Kevin, being an elderly man he calls _everyone_ 'kids'

"I guess, we have huge ass scars to prove it too." Laughed Josh

They arrived at the smoshgames studio and everyone ran up and hugged them, they were all shocked that they were alive, the plane search stopped weeks ago! Kalel asked about Josh's scar on his forehead, he told everyone the parts of the story he knew, and they all shared their side. Soon after everyone listened to their story, Josh went to the clevvergames studio and started to make a vlog, they all made quick videos on all the channels explaining why they were not posting videos. Viewers were amazed. About a week after they arrived back home they were back on their video making routine, Mari went to Josh and said "Yes, it is right" and kissed him.

*THE END*


End file.
